The Phoenix
by darkdemon125
Summary: Barricade had always despised the human race, reveling in the chance to stomp a couple at a time. However one human sends his processors for a loop. A human named Silverstreak. A female with a connection to his leader and a grudge against his commander.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed strange. Everything that had happened just seemed to overwhelm her and put her into a state of stupor. She merely observed the outside world as her mental processor crashed, slowly but unsurely rebooting itself. She was in a car. A police cruiser. The car was on the run from Autobots. And she was covered in oil.

"Are you alright, fleshling?" A condescending tone echoed from the radio as Alira stared at the contraption in numbness. The car did not slow down and she believe it understood her silence.

"Fleshling, I asked you a question!"

"I'm fine." She replied in a monotonous tone. She gingerly touched her head and pulled her hand away to see her fingertips covered in blood. Maybe this whole entire thing was a hallucination. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe...

"Am I dead?" She asked as the car slammed on its brakes and the seatbelt jerked her back against the seat. She put her hand against her head as she struggled to refocus her eyes.

"Incompetent fleshling! You are functioning properly!" Alira winced at the sound of the radio before she groaned in pain. Flashes of yellow, red, blue, and black swirled in and out of her vision before her body went limp.

Barricade growled when he heard her heart rate slow and her breathing even out. This fleshling was beginning to be a pain in his processor. He created his hologram to check on her and he stopped when he finally saw her. Even for a fleshling, she was small. Dark, sable "hair" covered her head as pale skin covered her frame. She wasn't a very old model. Crimson fluid stained her white skin and his upholstery as her head slumped to one side. He took note of the tattered clothes and dirt covering her form. What had the autobots called her? Silverstreak? A cybertronian name for a fleshling was a disgrace. Barricade sneered before reaching over her to his glove box and pulling out the first aid kit.

"Pathetic creature…" He mumbled as he pulled her tendrils away from her optics. He winced as soon as his hologram connected with her and her optics opened wide. Barricade froze as he stared at her. Her eyes were alternating between green, blue, and red as they attempted to refocus just like a Cybertronian. She automatically placed her hand over her chest plate and narrowed her now blue optics on his frame.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" She questioned in Cybertronian causing Barricade to swerve off of the road. He regained his control as he stared at her.

"I said autobot or decepticon?" She asked again.

"I only answer to Megatron." He answered.

"Then you are a decepticon."

The next four hours were long and silent. Barricade would not speak to her and she would not speak to him. Not that either of them minded.

"Barricade, status." Barricade frowned when he heard Starscream's voice over the comm.

"Functioning." He replied. He was wary of telling his commander about the Cybertronian fleshling. Megatron would off-line her permanently and for some reason he couldn't compute, he did not want that to happen.

"What of the Autobots?"

"They outnumbered us. I barely escaped."

"That is because you did not plan your attack well." Barricade turned to the frowning female as she turned to him with a glare.

"And ignorance always loses." She finished before her optics turned green and she leaned back against the seat, her body relaxing.

"Who was that, Barricade?" Starscream questioned.

"A fleshling who the Autobots are fond of." Barricade replied, unhappy his commander now knew of her existence and her proximity to him.

"Exterminate her." Starscream growled as the comm. line went dead and he pulled off of the road. The female did not seem worried as he stopped.

"Out." He ordered as she did as he said. Once she was a few feet away, he transformed. She seemed unperturbed by his massive size as he hovered over her.

"Fleshling," he began as he pointed his cannon at her.

"Silverstreak. My name is Silverstreak." She replied as she sat on the ground, further dirtying her form. He stared at her. Was she not afraid of him? Was she not aware he was about to offline her? Permanently?

"How did you come to possess that name?" He asked, curiosity overpowering all his other data and commands.

"Megatron." She answered as Barricade froze. He heard a large form land behind him, their thrusters squealing in protest to the stop. He turned and saw his leader walking toward him, his eyes set on the female on the ground.

"You." Megatron spoke sternly as Barricade dropped to his knee in respect and the female tilted her head to the side.

"Old one? Is that you?" She asked as she climbed to her feet. Her memory cache registered the similarities between this Decepticon and the one of her past. Megatron eyed the human in contempt before his optics widened. He saw her optics refocusing and took note of the energon spark in her chest.

"Youngling." He spoke quietly, his memory cache bringing forth her file.

"What is your name?" He asked for verification.

"Silverstreak." She answered proudly as his optics widened further. Barricade watched in the interaction in curiosity. His leader had yet to pull the fleshling's plug and seemed unwilling to offline her.

"Silverstreak...you have upgraded." Megatron noted warily as the female nodded.

"Yes, several times in fact." She replied with a smile.

"Barricade!" Megatron shouted as the Decepticon jumped up and moved to his leader's side.

"What were you doing with this female youngling?" He asked as Barricade grimaced.

"Offlining her, as Starscream ordered, sir." He replied as Silverstreak moved closer to the massive Cybertronians.

"Starscream? The one who tried to offline me before?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side and both males turned to her in surprise. Megatron grinded his gears as Barricade simply stared at her.

"I will deal with Starscream. Barricade this youngling is your responsibility." Megatron ordered as Silverstreak protested.

"But I've upgraded! I'm not a sparkling anymore!" She protested as Barricade stared at her. No one defied Megatron, especially no fleshling. Megatron merely ignored her as his thrusters sent him up into the air, leaving Barricade and Silverstreak alone. Silverstreak stomped her foot against the ground as Barricade watched her in amusement.

"What's the matter, fleshling?" He asked, chuckling. Silverstreak turned to him with a glare, her red optics narrowed on his frame.

"I am not some sparkling. I do not need a slaggin' sitter." She grinded her gears as Barricade continued to chuckle. She continued to glare at him before he took note of her transforming feet. Suddenly she raced past him, dust following her. Barricade stood frozen for a moment, her actions barely processing. His CPU suddenly clicked as he groaned and raced after her. Transforming, he sped after her, cursing the female.

"Fraggin' female..." He growled as he caught up to her.

"Pull over, now." He threatened as she turned to him with a defiant grin.

"No." She replied simply as she giggled.

"Fleshling, do not make me force you!" He threatened again. He looked ahead and his optics widened.

"Stop!" he shouted as Silverstreak looked ahead and her eyes widened. She hit her brakes, her wheels skidding against the hard ground. Suddenly she lost control as her legs came out from underneath her, just as she transformed back into her humanoid form. She hit the ground hard and Barricade heard something crack. He transformed, running to catch her from sliding over the cliff edge. He dug his heels into the ground to keep from sliding over the edge as Silverstreak clung to his arm in fright.

"Don't drop me!" She screamed as Barricade ground his gears and pulled her up.

"I won't, you fraggin' fleshling."

* * *

"Optimus, what about Silverstreak?" Jazz asked as they arrived back at base.

"She will be fine." The autobot leader replied.

"Yes, Silverstreak is quite capable of handling herself." Prowl agreed as Bluestreak nodded from beside him.

"She was not injured." Ratchet offered as Jazz stared at them with wide optics.

"Come on! She's a femmebot! We gotta go get her!"

"Jazz, cool it, alright? She's fine. I upgraded her weapons last week. She's got the latest in her system. No 'con is gonna get her, believe me." Ironhide soothed as Jazz looked down. Ironhide did know about weapons and if he had upgraded her, then she should be safe.

"But...what about Megatron? Won't he offline her?" He asked as Optimus shook his head.

"No. He has a connection to Silverstreak, a connection he won't break."

"A connection?" The entire group questioned as Optimus Prime sighed. He had never told them of Silverstreak's past, although they questioned it from time to time. She was brandless, which was rare among Cybertronians.

"Silverstreak is a human who was one of the first to encounter Megatron. As an orphan, Alira hated the human race just as much as he did and he grew fond of her and her intelligence. However she fell ill and was meant to die, but he brought her to Cybertron and replaced all of her faulty parts, replacing them with those of Cybertronians." Optimus began as his team leaned in.

"This resulted in her entire system crashing and rebooting itself. So she wasn't the human he had tried to save. She was a youngling and he christened her Silverstreak because of the streak of silver that is now located in her hair. She came to me looking to ease his hatred and Starscream took this meeting as grounds for betrayal. He took it upon himself to eliminate her. This attack left her virtually sparkless." He spoke solemnly as Ratchet nodded.

"I remember that night. I spent most of it, just trying to keep her system powered." Ratchet added as Prowl looked down.

"She looked broken. I remember her dim optics." Prowl mentioned as the younger mechs stared at them. They couldn't imagine Silverstreak being anything less than what she was.

"Her memory storage was damaged in the attack, so she practically forgot everything. She couldn't even remember she was neither human nor a robot. I was just happy her circuitry even functioned at all." Ratchet mentioned as Optimus nodded.

"That was how you met her."

* * *

Barricade and Silverstreak were quiet as she sat in the passenger seat, her seatbelt pinning her to the seat. The silence unnerved both of the robots but neither of them were willing to admit it. Silverstreak pulled at the fabric once again before letting out a breath of exasperation.

"Ok, you can let me go now, you fraggin' 'con!" She let out in irritation as the seatbelt tightened.

"No." Barricade replied through the radio as Silverstreak frowned.

"Release me!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"NO."

"Unhand me!"

"Oh, for Primus' sake!" The seatbelt retracted as Silverstreak grinned in triumph.

"Thank you." She thanked as she winced when she was able to move freely. Her shoulderplate was damaged, she noted in pain and she had dents everywhere else.

"How bad are your injuries?" Barricade asked as Silverstreak groaned.

"I have a cracked shoulderplate and about 7 dents in the most disadvantageous places. I need to get to a shop to even think of repairing this damage." She complained as she continued to wince with Barricade's movements through the human traffic he encountered.

"Do you know of such a place?"

"Not outside the Autobot base and Primus knows I'm not tellin' a 'con where it is. So to answer your question, slag no." She replied as Barricade gave a sigh through the radio. He seemed unwilling to project his hologram again. He didn't particularly want to see the female in person again.

"I will find one." He replied. She nodded and settled back into the seat, trying to ease the pain from the damage to her system. Silence swept over them again and Silverstreak took it upon herself to watch the humans outside of the vehicle. Business men talking on cellphones. Women chatting with one another or singing to the radio. Teenagers being teenagers, laughing and singing to the radio. Old women barely going above the speed limit. Old men barely staying on the road. Families either arguing or ignoring one another. A fat kid eating his probably sixth meal that day as his mother fussed over his growing state. She couldn't remember what it was like to be human, although according to Prime, she had been. Did she have a family who had worried over her? Had they perished never knowing what had become of her? She let out a sigh and her optics caught sight of a couple driving past her. The woman was tucked under the man's shoulder and they were smiling and laughing with one another, just basking in each other's company. They were the best part of the human race, but the others were the worst. This planet had been born out of chaos and would remain in chaos because the humans did not know how to accept one another. They would kill and destroy everything they didn't believe was pure enough for them and each person had a different version of pure.

"I hate humans..." She mumbled as she turned away from the windown, crossing her arms across her chestplate. Barricade chuckled through the radio as he turned off of the highway.

"Never thought I'd hear a 'bot say that."

"I'm not an Autobot." She replied curtly as she glared at the radio. Barricade slowed before speeding back up as his curiosity got the better of his mental processor. He projected his hologram and turned to her.

"You were with them!" He argued as Silverstreak rolled her eyes.

"I was in their care until Old One claimed me." She answered.

"Then you are a Decepticon."

"No, I am neither." She announced as she winced when Barricade hit his brakes.

"What?!"

"I am neither a Decepticon, nor an Autobot." She reinerated as Barricade could only stare at her.

"Then what are you, fleshling?" He asked, his optics locked on her still frame.

"I am...Silverstreak, a human reborn a Cybertronian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then what are you, fleshling?" He asked, his optics locked on her still frame.

"I am...Silverstreak, a human reborn a Cybertronian." She answered with a shrug. The truth was...she didn't know what she was. She wasn't human. She had lived long past her expiration date. She did not need food as often as other humans and her sleep patterns differed from her human counterparts. She could transform into a very basic mode of transport. No human she knew could do that. But she wasn't an autonomous robotic organism either. She did have to eat. She had blood and muscles. She couldn't transform into a cool useful vehicle to blend in. She did sleep though it was rare. She still possessed human attributes that many cybertronians lacked. So what was she? She mused quietly to herself, ignoring Barricade's watch on her facial expressions.

"Useless." She mumbled softly, careful not to let Barricade's audio receptors pick up her verbal transmission. He tilted his head to the side, confused. His receptors had picked up _something_, but what he didn't know. She let another sigh and turned to him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as his eyes flickered to road and then back to her.

"North."

"I know that much. My navigation system is still functioning. I mean, _WHERE_ are we going? I need a shop."

"I know."

"_And_?"

"And be quiet. Be grateful I'm even helping you." He replied curtly turning away from her. His holoform disappeared as Silverstreak gave a groan of exasperation. She kicked the dashboard before she let out a squeal of pain when Barricade jerked to one side, shoving her onto her injured shoulder plate.

"Stupid 'con..." She grumbled as she heard Barricade chuckle through the radio. Silence enveloped them once again as Barricade scanned her. She heaved out a heavy sigh when she felt his presence inside her processor. It was familiar, and yet alien at the same time. It was just like every other time anyone scanned her. She felt something warm but cold touch at her inner self and she would shiver, but otherwise remain motionless. This scan was different though. Ratchet had merely scanned for injuries.

Prime for deflections.

Prowl and Bluestreak for information.

Bumblebee for help. Jazz and Ironhide had been the only ones to leave her be. Barricade reached out to her and seemed to softly caress the torn bits of her memory, easing the internal pain she sometimes felt.

How had he known about the conflict she faced?

Why would he even care? She sighed. She didn't even want to know. He was a Decepticon. According to the Autobots, he was bad. Evil. Mutinous. Treacherous. Sneaky, deadly, and highly intolerable.

Barricade was shocked to see so many wounds stretching acrossing this human's mind. She had seen her fair share of this civil war the Decepticons and Autobots had brought to her world and of the war on Cybertron. Holes lay scattered across her memory cache but how they came to be he could not figure out. He was thoroughly confused when it came to this fleshling. Something about this mind pulled at his own, begging for reprieve. She needed help. She needed something to anchor her down, to keep her sane, to keep her stable. His mind reached out to her own and he felt his spark pulse at the contact.

.::Trust me::. He said as she shivered at the contact.

.::Why?::. She asked as uncertainty wavered throughout her being, piercing his servo with its intensity.

.::Because...you need it.::. He answered simply as he felt her resolve to lock him out collapse. He merely listened as she finally gave in and sobs wracked her form. Something past between the two sentient beings. Something that was as different and frightening as it was warm and comforting. It gave them something they hadn't realized they were even missing. And then without even realizing it, the two became one.

* * *

"She must be injured." Ratchet assessed as he studied Silverstreak's movement.

"But she's online. Do you think she knows where he's takin' her?"

"More than likely. I believe she is fully aware of his course." Ratchet answered Jazz's worry filled question as the Autobot took note of the moving blip that was their friend.

"Who is the decepticon?" Ironhide asked gruffly as Epps frowned.

"That police car dude. Barricade." He answered as Lennox and Sam exchanged worried glances with one another.

"At least it isn't Starscream, right?" Sam joked as Bumblebee closed the distance between them.

"Do you think he will allow a comm line between her and us?" Bluestreak questioned as Prime shook his head.

"No. He is probably under the command of Megatron and her survival rests purely on Megatron's whim." Optimus answered, confirming what his team had feared. Silverstreak's life is now in the hands of Decepticons.

"Do you think they'll convert her?" Prowl asked, his logic telling him they would.

"Dude, we'd be in some deep shit if they did. She's a walking file cabinet for our operations." Epps spoke as Lennox nodded.

"She was an advisor for our Special Ops missions and tactics." He added as the Autobots visually grimaced at the prospect of that intelligence reaching enemy hands and audio receptors.

"She wouldn't betray you guys! Come one, give her a little bit of credit. Have some hope." Sam encouraged as he felt Bumblebee's apprehension seeping through his being from the connection the two shared. He turned to the yellow Autobot with a reassuring smile before turning back to the table with the same smile.

"She may just be injured and planning her sneak attack on the Decepticon base." He offered as Jazz chuckled.

"Seems like something the little femme would do!" He agreed as the others slowly began to relax in agreement.

* * *

Silverstreak had slipped into recharge mode some time ago, Barricade noted. She lay curled up in the backseat of his cruiser, breathing softly, her spark pulsating soothing thoughts to his own. His headlights gleamed off of the white pavement that covered this stretch of highway and he let her soothing pulses ease him into a state of peace. He could feel her soft skin softly caress his upholstery and it caused something to stir within his being. He suddenly felt the undeniable need to protect this fleshling from everything that threatened to harm her. He felt he could even betray Megatron to protect her, to keep her safe. He had accepted this feeling some time ago, just before she had fallen asleep. He just prayed to Primus it never came to that. He was alone with her on the highway and his spark grew stronger at the notion. The endless night seemed to be set out especially for them. Suddenly he felt something tug him back into his Decepticon mode. A blip on his comm line.

"Barricade," Barricade pulled to a stop slowly to keep Silverstreak from awakening as he felt shock resound throughout his entire being.

"Prime," he hissed as the bot on the other side of the line chuckled.

"You have, in your possession, a girl."

"Yes? She says she is not one of you."

"Yes, but she is not one of you either."

"Yeah, so?"

"We merely wish to know her status. That is all." The autobot leader reassured him as he felt worry course through his system.

"She is functioning properly."

"No injuries then?"

"None of which are critical." Barricade answered curtly as he heard someone rumble on the line.

" If you've harmed her 'con, I'll rip you part from part!" Ironhide threatened as Barricade ground his gears in response.

"How serious are the girl's injuries? I can repair her here, then return her to you if you wish." Ratchet offered as the Decepticon paused for a moment. Silverstreak's injuries were causing her an immense amount of pain, whether she cared to admit it or not.

"You will not keep her?" He questioned and he could hear several gasps from the worry in his voice.

"Not if you do not wish for us to." Prime answered as Barricade contemplated the idea. He would be in enemy territory, but Silverstreak was injured.

"Very well. Give me the coordinates." He agreed as he heard several more gasps in surprise at his agreement.

"No need. I'll have Prowl and Ironhide escort you to the base." Prime answered before cutting the link just as Silverstreak stirred. She yawned, letting her optics readjust to the absence of light.

"Barricade?" She called out, her voice small and fragile. Barricade launched his holoform for reassurance and he turned to the young girl.

"I'm here." He reassured her and she sat up, slowly registering the vehicle's state of stillness.

"Why have we stopped?" She questioned as he smiled softly at her.

"We're getting an escort so we can repair your damaged parts." He answered. Her optics widened as the information registered.

"From who?!"

"The 'bots." He answered curtly, not liking the idea of teaming up with the Autobots if only for a second. Her optics widened even further before she reached out for him, the need to touch him overpowering everything else. Her hand lightly caressed his own and their sparks pulsated from the touch. Suddenly headlights blinded both of them as they found themselves semi surrounded, a low rumble echoing in the silence.

"Come on 'con, move it." Ironhide's voice echoed into Barricade's comm as Silverstreak looked out of the window and registered their escort. She smiled softly when she took note of Prowl and Ironhide standing outside. Barricade growled before complying their demands and followed them to the base. Silverstreak was quiet but he knew what she was feeling and that was all he needed right now. If she trust them, then he could for a nanoklik.

"You are uncomfortable." She noted aloud as Barricade chuckled.

"Uncomfortable isn't the word, fleshling." He answered as she slipped over the front seat and winced an unexpected turn sent her onto her shoulder. She whimpered and Barricade easily helped her up, careful not to jar to injured female.

"You do not have to do this. I'm sure I could find a human shop capable of repairing my injuries." She offered as he shook his head. Barricade felt her apprehension to rejoin her friends as she stared at him.

"I'll behave and they've sworn to return you to my care when their medic 'bot is done with you." He answered simply as she continued to stare at him.

" Barricade, you don't have to..."

"I want to." He cut her off as he felt her spark continue to pulse with worry and uncertainty. She quieted and leaned back against the seat, her optics trained on the highway ahead of them. Barricade gave a groan knowing he had wounded her pride somehow. His holoform disappeared leaving her alone in the cab again. Silverstreak let out a barely audio receptible sigh and merely nursed her wounds.

"Are you alright?" Silverstreak nodded but quickly thought better of her answer to the comm line request.

"Just a few bumps here and there, Ratch, nothing major." She replied as she heard the medic give a sigh.

"I'll determine that once you reach the base. Optimus would like to know your stand on your current situation."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll determine that once you reach the base. Optimus would like to know your stand on your current situation." Ratchet continued as Silverstreak frowned.

"What situation?" She questioned. Barricade was silent as he listened to the one sided data stream.

"Do not make me say it, Silver..." Ratchet answered as Silverstreak's frown deepened and she placed her hand on Barricade's dashboard for support.

"Fleshling," Barricade's voice echoed from the radio and she smiled softly as the sun peeked over the horizon.

.::Am I a captive?::.

.::No.::.

* * *

The entire base was on edge as they kept a close watch on the Decepticon waiting outside. Barricade had not been allowed inside, much to Silverstreak's disatisfication.

"He brought me here, did he not?" She reasoned as Optimus stood in front of her and Ratchet was evaluating her injuries.

"Yes he did. That is his only immunity at this moment." Optimus replied calmly.

"He saved me." She argued again as Ratchet looked up inquisitively at her admittance.

"From what?" He asked.

"Earth, gravity, cliffs, and my own foolishness." She answered weakly.

"Please explain."

"Let him in, he's in pain!" Silverstreak countered as she felt the spark's trembling agony from her newest companion. Optimus and Ratchet stared at the female with wide optics.

"You don't think..." Ratchet began as Prime nodded. He had suspected it when he had watched Barricade after Silverstreak had been removed from his sight.

"Bring him in, Jazz." He commanded. The smaller mech nodded before disappearing out of the medical bay as a soft smile graced Silverstreak's features.

"Thank you, Optimus."

* * *

Barricade stood in the corner of the med bay, pleased he had been able to stay with Silverstreak during her treatment. The medic made sure not to harm her while preparing to heal her wounds.

"Barricade..." Silverstreak voiced softly as both the Autobot medic and the Decepticon shock-trooper looked up in worry. Barricade stepped forward cautiously as Ratchet nodded.

"What is it?" He asked when he reached her. Her small hand reached out and grasped his leg gently. Barricade instantly knew what the small female wanted. He projected his holoform and clasped her hand in his own as she nodded at Ratchet, telling him to continue. The medic smiled before performing the repairs. Barricade watched pain flash across Silverstreak's face and he felt his spark tremble at the sight. As he watched her, Ratchet watched him and found something soft about the way the shock-trooper stood guard over the humanoid female. Rachet could hear his internal comm line beeping as Optimus' voice distracted him.

.::Any problems?::.

.::None so far, but you'd be in stasis if you were here.::.

.::Why?::.

.::He cares for her immensely.::.

* * *

"She will have to recharge before her repairs will take full effect." Ratchet informed the quiet Decepticon. Barricade nodded.

"You are welcome to stay here," Ratchet offered as Barricade looked apprehensive.

"How long?"

"2 days maximum. No longer then that I should think." Ratchet answered as the shock-trooper looked conflicted. The medic saw his dilemna. Both mechs looked up when they heard someone else enter.

"Barricade," began Optimus as he was followed by his team.

"I must know you view of Silverstreak." he spoke solemnly.

"View?" The Decpticon questioned in confusion.

"Yes, is she a captive or..."

"I am not her captor. She is fully aware of her position among us," Barricade curtly interrupted, answering Optimus question with his chest plate thrown out indignantly. The Autobots behind Optimus stared at the Decepticon as he instantly pulled back when he heard Silverstreak whimper in her sleep.

"Can't you at least put her somewhere warm?" He asked in exasperation and Optimus nodded. Bumblebee walked in, Sam and Mikaela behind him. Even with his voice processor damaged, Barricade could tell the smallest autobot was objecting vehemously to his presence among them.

"I can put her in our room. Bee can keep an eye on her." Sam offered as Barricade narrowed his optics on the human male.

"The barracks are warm and Barricade can stay with her," Mikaela added as she saw what the Autobots knew.

"Very good, Mikaela! That would be exactly what we need!" Ratched agreed before Optimus stepped forward.

"We ask that you disconnect your comm lines while here." He suggested as Barricade frowned.

"Why would I trust a 'bot?"

"Cause we just saved Silverstreak for you, you pretentious 'con, that's why! Don't think just cuz you're being all sweet to her, we're not..."

"Ironhide!" Optimus quieted his weapons' specialist. Barricade and Ironhide stared one another down as Prowl stepped forward.

"As a precaution, then. Barricade, we know you will not harm her, but we all know you cannot say the same for your comrades." He reasoned as Barricade frowned, noting the matching Autobot was right. Finally he conceded and his comm went dead. He turned to Silverstreak and gently lifted her frame in his hands.

"Prowl, please escort him to the Barracks."

* * *

Barricade frowned when the Autobots finally left him alone. Without his comm, he felt...lonely. Usually he could fill the silence with mindless arguments either with Starscream or Blackout. Hell, talking to Soundwave was better than the silence. He looked over his shoulder and saw Silverstreak curled up, recharging. As sson as he saw her, he felt better. The silence was worth it if she were here. She had offered her spark so effortlessly to him and he couldn't help but admire her for it.

"Yo 'con!" Barricade looked up as Ironhide and Jazz stood at the entrance to the barracks. He frowned as he came up to them.

"What is it, bots?" He growled. Jazz grinned as Ironhide glared at him.

"You bored yet?" Jazz asked as Barricade stared at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You bored yet, 'con?" Jazz reinerated as Ironhide rumbled lowly from beside him.

"Stupid 'con."

"Why?" Barricade asked suspiciously.

"We're going to have some fun, target shootin' people we don't like!" Jazz announced gleefully as Barricade's optics widened.

"I thought 'bots protected humans?"

"Not live targets, 'con! Come on. It'll give you somethin' better to do than watch Silver recharge." Jazz pleaded as Barricade frowned.

"No one's gonna touch her , you fraggin' 'con. She's quieter this way." Ironhide answered Barricade's unasked question. Barricade turned back to Silverstreak before sighing in defeat. He did need something to do. He nodded his head and followed the two Autobots to a training facility.

* * *

"You hate Starscream?" Jazz asked in surprise as he watched the shock-trooper fire his cannons at a photo of the Decepticon jet. Ironhide scoffed as Barricade answered.

"Whiney. Self-serving. Coward." He replied with three blasts of his cannon. Ironhide chuckled as Jazz rolled his eyes before firing at a photo of Soundwave. Ironhide aimed at a picture of Blackout, taking pleasure out of using his pulse cannon to disintegrate the paper. The three Cybertronians were then joined by Lennox and Epps who warily walked around Barricade. Lennox stopped beside Ironhide, looking up at the Autobot weapons specialist.

"What are you guys doing?" The humans asked as Barricade grunted before shooting another hole into the picture of Starscream.

"Havin' fun!" Jazz answered simply as he too shot another blast into a distant photograph of one of their Decepticon enemies.

"You mean he's actually shootin' at his teammates?!" Epps asked in surprise as Ironhide chuckled.

"Apparently Decepticons don't like one another all that much."

* * *

"Optimus, what is a 'spark-bond'?" Sam Witwicky looked up to the Autobot leader with a questioning glance as his guardian sat behind him. Optimus looked down at the human male before smiling.

"It is our 'version' of your soul mate. Two sparks who are 100% compatible with one another form an unbreakable bond that no one can separate. This bond makes the two beings virtually inseparable." Prime answered as Sam looked down.

"Is that what made Barricade protect Silverstreak?" He asked as Bumblebee nodded from behind him, the small autobot wanting to know as well.

"That is what we believe. We can't know for certain until they publicly admit it or accept it." Optimus Prime replied as Sam nodded.

"So Autobots and Decepticons can be spark-bonded?"

"In theory, yes."

"Wow, that would suck."

"Immensely." Prime agreed quietly as Sam looked up at him.

"So why doesn't Silverstreak have a brand like you and Bee?" Sam questioned as Optimus chuckled.

"She is not required to possess one. She is not a Cybertronian by birth."

* * *

Barricade knew the exact nanoklik Silverstreak onlined. Panic was all he could feel from her spark. She was afraid, but of what he couldn't be sure. Something in his pose must have hinted something to the Autobots.

"Well that wasn't very long, now was it?" Ironhide grumbled. Barricade glared at him, narrowing his optics.

"What? Ratch said it'd take at least a day! It's been what? Three hours?" He argued as Barricade's optics widened.

_Something's wrong._

Barricade flipped his comm on and heard it fill with static as Jazz and Ironhide listened to their own comm lines for any sort of information.

"Pathetic fleshling,"


	4. Chapter 4

_Something's wrong._

Barricade flipped his comm on and heard it fill with static as Jazz and Ironhide listened to their own comm lines for any sort of information.

"Pathetic fleshling," Barricade's entire frame locked as he heard Starscream's voice.

"No!" He shouted as he transformed and raced back to the barracks, knowing he'd be too late but praying he was wrong. He could hear Jazz and Ironhide behind him as he pushed himself to go faster, increasing the distance between him and the Autobots following him.

"Primus, didn't know the 'con could move so fast."

* * *

Silverstreak couldn't move as she felt herself being manually onlined. Panic now raced through her system. Her optics struggled to refocus as she felt herself being reprogrammed. She couldn't think of anyone who'd do that, who'd want to.

"Pathetic fleshling," a familiar voice hissed as she realized instantly who it was. Starscream. The Decepticon jet who wanted nothing more than to offline her.

.::Barricade!::.

.::I'm coming!::.

"Barricade!" Silverstreak screamed just as Barricade crashed through the doors, transforming. The jet let out a yell of pain as Barricade collided with him, sending them both through a wall. Silverstreak felt her system lock up as she watched the two mechs fight.

"Bots get her out of here!" Barricade commanded as he fought with Starscream. Silverstreak felt herself being lifted into the air as her optics caught sight of Prowl.

"Help him!" She screamed before she watched Ironhide and Jazz race past her, aiming to help Barricade. Prowl handed Silverstreak to Ratchet who's optics widened. Just as they watched the Decepticon jet escape into the air, Silverstreak's vision red lined and her system crashed.

"Ratch, Barricade's pretty..." Jazz stopped when he saw the limp frame in the medic's hands. His optics widened when he saw the agony in Ratchet's optics as Barricade limped up from behind him. Jazz nor Ironhide could stop the Decepticon from pushing past them, to get to his bonded's form.

"Silverstreak!"

"Take him to the medical bay." Ratchet commanded as Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Ironhide held the distraught mech back.

"No! Let me see her!" Barricade fought.

"Now, please."

* * *

Bumblebee and Optimus stood on either side of Sam and Mikaela as Lennox and Epps stood behind them. Ratchet had been forced to put Barricade into stasis to keep from doing anything he'd regret as the medic worked to save Silverstreak's deteoriating system.

"Starscream must have implanted a virus. Damn that Decepticon! He's locked her system from me!" Ratchet informed the onlookers in anger as he slammed his wrench down on the table between the offlined Silverstreak and the stasis locked Barricade. The medic autobot almost didn't want to reactivate Barricade. He didn't think the Decepticon could handle the news of his bonded's demise at the hands of his comrade.

"Ratchet, there's nothing you can do?" Mikaela asked weakly as tears glimmered in her eyes. The medic bowed his head and shook it as the onlookers were eerily silent for once. Optimus approached Ratchet's bowed form and placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"You tried to save her. That is the best we could have hoped for."

"No the best would have been to succeed." Ratchet replied as he shuffled out of the medical bay, his optics dim with defeat and pain. Optimus sighed as he looked down at the frozen forms on either side of him. He knew Ratchet was dreading releasing Barricade from his stasis. He knew why too. The shock trooper would demand they try and try to save her and then become a rogue when they couldn't. Megatron would offline him and then the world would have one less Decepticon and one less humanoid.

"Can't you just reset her?" Bluestreak asked innocently as he peered up at his leader. Optimus turned to the smaller mech with a frown.

"It's not that simple, Bluestreak. Silverstreak's system was complicated because it not only possessed human parts but also Cybertronian as well." He replied as he heard Mikaela's quiet sobs being muffled by Sam's jacket. The soldiers hadn't moved since they had heard the news and the entire base seemed to just stop as if in respect for Silverstreak's passing.

"Prowl, please retrieve Ratchet. We need to reactivate Barricade."

* * *

The Autobots were silent as they watched the Decepticon approach Silverstreak's motionless frame, denial written across his features. His hand slowly reached out and stopped just short of Silverstreak's body. It was as if he wanted to touch her, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Barricade, we are sorry." Optimus apologized as he stepped forward.

"How did he find her?" Barricade asked as he glared at the Prime over his shoulder. Optimus frowned as Prowl stepped forward to cover for his leader.

"It seems that once you disconnected your comm line, Soundwave tracked your last location and gave him the coordinates. He knew wherever you were, Silverstreak would be with you." Prowl replied in a matter of fact tone as Barricade glared at the floor.

"I'll offline that fraggin' glitch. I swear to Primus I will." He growled before pushing past the stunned Autobots. Ironhide and Jazz parted as the shock trooper transformed and raced off of the base. The Autobots turned to their leader.

"So what now? Should we go after him?" Jazz asked as Optimus shook his head.

"No. This is between Barricade and Starscream." He replied as Ironhide ground his gears in protest.

"That fraggin' 'con messed with all of us when he did this to Silverstreak. I may not like that shock trooper, but I hate the jet." He argued as Jazz agreed with him. Suddenly everyone was agreeing with Ironhide save for Optimus and Prowl, who stood stoic as always. Optimus turned to his lead strategist.

"What do you think Prowl?"

"I believe to surprise the Decepticons would give us an advantageous position in the battle."

* * *

"Traitor!" Starscream screeched as Barricade pinned him to the ground.

"You killed her!" Barricade growled lowly as he ripped one of Starscream's arms out, spilling fluid and coolant all over the dry landscape. The Decepticon jet let out an agonizing scream as he clung to the joint that was now missing an arm.

"You treacherous glitch! I'll offline you, just like that fleshling!"Starscream threatened just as a blast from a pulse cannon sent him flying backwards into a strange, now crumbled rock formation.

"Hey! We heard you, 'con!" Ironhide growled as he pulled Barricade to his feet.

"Having all the fun without us, 'con?" He asked as Barricade stared at him with wide optics.

"What are you doing, 'bot?"

"Saving your aft."

* * *

Darkness. Pitch black covered the landscape around Silverstreak. She couldn't feel, hear, smell, see, or say anything. It was just nothing. That was what scared her the most. The unknown. Not knowing if she was dead or alive, conscious or unconcious. She tried to open her mouth to scream but no sound came out, and even if it did, she couldn't hear it. The silence drove her to madness. Slowly she began to lose what made her, her. Silverstreak slowly trickled out of her frame but was quickly replaced with a newer version of Silverstreak. Suddenly piercing sounds and bright lights momentarily paralyzed Silverstreak. She struggled to regain her focus in this new hectic world as blue optics stared down at her, expectantly.

"Silverstreak?" Files flashed across Silverstreak's vision as she tried locate the identity of the being in front of her. Her optics scanned back and forth, going through each file for a hint to the next one. Broken links and missing files made the task tedious.

"Silverstreak, do you know who I am?"

"Please wait a moment. I am searching my database for your identity." She replied curtly, annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm Ratchet." He answered simply as she glared at him.

"Why did you not say so earlier instead of asking me? I thought you did not know your identity!" She exclaimed in exasperation as the Autobot stared at her. Her eyes kept having to refocus in the changing light and she groaned in annoyance. Ratchet watched her with wide optics before a possible explaination came to his processor.

"Silverstreak do you have any idea where you are?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No." Ratchet frowned before realization dawned upon his features.

"Your memory cache's been wiped clean!" He accused as Silverstreak tilted her head at him, her optics blank.

"Memory cache? It's fine. You are Ratchet and I am in a medical bay of some sort and...something is missing." She said loudly as several people stopped to stare her animated frame.

.::Optimus...::.

.::Ratchet, what is it?::.

.::You should come to the medical bay, immediately::.

.::Why::.

.::Just come.::.

* * *

Optimus stared as the animated Silverstreak studied him with her optics taking each detail. Ratchet stood behind him, afraid of the young female's inquiring stares. Her knowledge seemed to have been erased and she wanted to know everything she knew before at exactly that moment.

"So you are the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, the last Prime, correct?" She questioned as Optimus nodded and Ratchet eyed the wenches on the table in worry. If she noticed them...

"Hey Ratch, any chance we could..." Jazz and Bluestreak froze once Silverstreak looked up at their entrance.

"There are more of you?" She asked as the two mechs stared at her.

"Silverstreak?"

"Yes?" She questioned as Ratchet shook his head at them.

.::Her memory's been tampered with. She's not Silverstreak.::.

.::What about Barricade? He's coming.::.

.::Stall him. He can't see her like this.::. Jazz and Bluestreak nodded at the medic before disappearing, aiming to stop the Decepticon from coming to the med bay.

"You don't wanna go in there, 'con."

"I want to see her."

"No you don't. Ratchet's got her opened up and..."

"What?!"

"Glitch. Frag Jazz, why'd you go and tell him that?" Bluestreak groaned as Jazz shrugged.

"Most mechs don't wanna see a human split open." He reasoned as Barricade's eyes widened at their exchange. He pushed past the arguing Autobots and froze at the entrance of the medical bay. Silverstreak turned to face him with questioning optics, freezing at the sight of him.

"Fleshling, you are alive?" Barricade's vocal processors seemed to short circuit as Silverstreak was motionless for the first time since she had onlined. Ratchet and Optimus sighed, glad she was distracted.

"Do I know you?" She asked as unconscious tears pooled in her optics, causing them to glimmer.

"What?" Barricade questioned in confusion as he stared at her.

.::Her memory's been tampered with. She won't allow me to upload the necessary files to reboot her system. She has no knowledge of who we are, including you.::. Barricade frowned at Ratchet's transmission.

"Silverstreak..." Ratchet began before Silverstreak stomped her foot against the floor in aggravation.

"Why won't you answer me? Why will no one answer me? Why did you leave me alone in that dark place?! Where were your headlights when I need them the most, Barricade?!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as all of the mechs stared at her. She stood before them crying and breathing heavily and they felt pity rise up for her. But the pity was quickly replaced with realization. Morbid, unthought of realization. She had not remembered any of them except Barricade. That was all the proof any of them needed to know Barricade and Silverstreak were indeed spark-bonded.

"Fleshling I..." Barricade began before Silverstreak shook her head.

"Why won't you use my name?! I am not a human! Don't any of you understand that?! I am not just flesh!" She collapsed to her knees as Barricade stared at her, feeling her pain, her anguish. He projected his holoform and easily swept her into his arms.

"Don't cry," he pleaded softly. The Autobots were quiet as they watched the interaction between the Decepticon and his spark bond.

"Where were you? You left me alone..." Silverstreak cried weakly as Barricade lightly kissed her forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you alone again." Barricade swore as Silverstreak buried her face into his chest. He looked up at Ratchet and Optimus warily.

"She needs medical care." He stated before Silverstreak's head shot and shook vehemously.

"No! No! He'll make me forget!" She screeched as Barricade's optics hardened.

"Silverstreak!" Silverstreak stopped struggling and stared at the frowning face of her bond.

"You are not well. You will allow the medic to treat you, or I will..." He began to threaten.

"You said my name," she interrupted softly. She gave a sigh before nodding.

"Ok," she agreed reluctantly.

"You will not feel a thing, I promise." Ratchet swore as Barricade handed Silverstreak off to him. His holoform disappeared and Barricade limped to one of the empty tables. Ratchet nodded at Optimus and Jazz who left the medic bot to his job as they ushered the crowds out of the medical bay.

* * *

Barricade watched in silence as Ratchet worked to restore Silverstreak's operating system and repair the damage Starscream's virus had inflicted.

"How badly are you injured, Barricade?" Ratchet asked as the Decepticon looked up.

"Nothin' I can't handle." He replied sullenly as he gingerly poked at one of the many dents covering his form. The medic chuckled as he watched him.

"Still I'd like to take a look after I'm finished with Silver." Ratchet offered as Barricade shrugged. He didn't care much about himself anymore. All he cared about was Silverstreak and her safety. He knew his mutiny had reached Megatron's audio receptors by now and the Decepticon leader considered him a traitor, but he did not care. Starscream had threatened his bonded's life. Starscream would pay dearly for his actions. He ground his gears at the thought of his ex-commander.

"What will you do now?" Ratchet questioned after he heard Barricade's noises of anger. The shock-trooper sighed. He honestly had no idea.

"I don't know." He answered, amazed he had admitted something so private to an Autobot. The medic looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and recharging Silverstreak's system.

"You could change sides."


	5. Chapter 5

"You could change sides." He suggested as he stepped away from the blinking Silverstreak.

"Change sides?" Barricade reflected as if the words would make sense if he said them aloud himself. Silverstreak sat up fully and Barricade watched her optics refocus again and again. She turned to face him and a smile graced her features.

"Barricade!" She grinned as she jumped off of the table and ran to him. He smiled as he easily encased her in his arms and brought her up to his face plate.

"How do you feel?" He asked as she continued to smile at him.

"Much better. I can remember everything now!" She chirped as he nodded his head. Her optics softened however when she saw the damage that had been afflicted upon his frame.

"Did you get into a fight with the Autobots?" She asked, confused. He shook his head and she patted his cheek.

"It's ok, if you did. I don't care."

"I fought Starscream." He answered quietly as Silverstreak's optics widened and she slumped to her knees in his hand. The name sent tremors through her spark and the tremors echoed through Barricade's being. Barricade did not like the hold Starscream held over his bonded spark. He terrified her. He had no idea why. He didn't want to ask her either. He didn't want to force her to remember anything about that slaggin' jet.

"Silverstreak, do you mind if I treat your friend now?" Ratchet interrupted with a knowing smile as the humanoid Cybertronian looked up in surprise before smiling. The Autobots seemed used to her downcasted appearance at the mention of Starscream, Barricade noted. Perhaps they knew the reason.

"Please, Ratchet." She agreed before jumping out Barricade's hands and moving out of the medic's way. Barricade grew tense when she began to walk out of his line of sight but sighed when she returned with a smaller chair, more fit for her stature. She waited patiently with a soft smile as Ratchet worked to repair Barricade's damaged frame. It didn't hurt as much as Barricade thought it would. The medic was extremely skilled in his profession. Barricade kept his optics trained on Silverstreak's waiting form and smiled as he watched her entertain herself by dangling her pedes over the side of the chair. She would draw invisible symbols with the edge of her foot and laugh as she was doing it.

"How old is she?" Barricade asked quietly as Ratchet chuckled.

"No one knows for sure. But she is much older than you or I. In human years, she was roughly about 17 when she was transformed." Ratchet informed the Decepticon as Silverstreak looked up at the mention of her age. She grinned childishly, tilting her head to the side.

.::1567. That's how old I am.::. Barricade's optics widened as she transmitted this over his internal comm line and Ratchet smirked.

"Amazing isn't it? Something so old can still be so foolish." He joked as Silverstreak pouted childishly.

"I am not foolish, Ratch. Provocative, entertaining, wise, adorable, and endearing maybe, but never foolish." She argued with a smile as Ratchet chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Silverstreak." Ratchet continued to chuckle as she climbed to her feet and nimbly jumped onto his back. She slipped over his shoulder and skated down his arm, landing on Barricade's head. The two mechs watched in amusement as she slipped from Barricade's head and jumped down into his lap. She giggled happily as the Decepticon watched her carefully, making sure she did not injure herself on his many sharp edges.

"Barricade? Will you return to Old One?" She asked innocently as Barricade locked up his gears beneath her. Her eyes shimmered with unimaginable wisdom as she smiled calmly at him.

"I..." Barricade didn't know how to answer the small female.

Would she consider him a traitor since she was created by Megatron?

Silverstreak could feel the conflict and the agony Barricade was trying to hide. She smiled softly, trying to ease his pain as her hand slowly swept across his chest plate.

"Barricade, it is your choice. I am neither Autobot nor Decepticon. I have no loyalty to either side. I will stand by you in your choice, whether it be Old One or Prime." She cooed as his crimson optics stared into her emerald optics. He could see everything in those optics. His mind wasn't worried about him. It was her.

Where would she be safer?

Where could he count on her not getting hurt? The answer was staring at them from afar. His optics locked in with the medic's with resolution.

"It is safer for her here." He said as the medic nodded, agreeing with him.

"And I am a traitor to Megatron," he continued as the medic nodded again.

"How does one go about changing sides?" Barricade asked as Silverstreak easily creapt up upon his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her tone concerned. He looked over to her and nodded. As long as she was safe.

"Yes." He answered resolutely. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

It's been a long time since Barricade felt truly uncomfortable. Surrounded by Autobots, he felt outnumbered. The only thing keep him still and unarmed was Silverstreak's peaceful form sitting next to him, a hand gently resting on his leg, miniscule in comparison.

.::You will be fine::. She soothed as her spark sent calm pulses to his. He still could not shake the feeling of uneasiness as he stared at the countenances of the bots around him. All of them were frowning, scrutinizing, waiting for a chance to offline him.

"Barricade, I understand you wish to change sides?" Optimus questioned as Lennox and Epps made a few sounds of disbelief. Silverstreak easily quieted them with a glare and Barricade nodded. Ratchet, like Bluestreak, seemed to consider Barricade's decision a good one.

"Now why would a 'con wanna do that?" Ironhide growled as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe nodded from beside him.

"Ironhide..." Silverstreak warned before a hand from Optimus stopped her.

"Why would you like to change sides, Barricade?" Optimus asked as Silverstreak growled to herself. She did not like the hostility being exihibited toward Barricade. She did not like it at all.

"I am a traitor to Megatron and..."

"How do we know you will not betray us?"

"Ironhide, one more word, and I'll use my pulse cannon on you, I swear to Primus. Isn't it possible that he truly wants to be good? Didn't Jetfire switch sides? Did you bite at him for it?" Silverstreak growled and the larger mech quieted and sat back, easily chastised. The others at the table looked down, ashamed. Optimus and Ratchet smiled reassuringly to the smaller female as she glared at the mechs and the humans.

"Silverstreak, if you are done..."

"One more word, and I'll do it." She growled to herself as Barricade smirked.

"Barricade, I don't believe you will betray us because you have something very precious you wish to protect and that is what brought you here." Optimus spoke solemnly as Silverstreak's hostility ebbed away slowly. She looked to her hand and saw why she had scratched Barricade's leg in her anger and she instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as Barricade looked to see what she was talking about. Jazz looked over as well, curiosity getting the better of him and his face lit up into a carefree smile.

"Aww, Silverstreak you ruined Barricade's paint job!" He joked as Silverstreak glared at him. Barricade chuckled and gently used the edge of his finger to ruffle Silverstreak's curls. The entire room suddenly was booming with laughter as Silverstreak glared at Barricade for embarassing her. And then she smiled. It was as if someone had stopped pulling on the air around her. The tension between the robots and humans had nearly disappeared. They all wanted to work together. She grinned.

"I'm a genius." She mumbled to herself as Barricade turned to her in confusion.

"What was that?" He asked as she closed her eyes, widened her smile, and tilted her head in an adorable fashion.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself that's all." She answered easily, appeasing Barricade's curious stare.

"You'll get used to that." Jazz entered their conversation with only the ease he possessed.

"She talks to herself a lot. And I mean A LOT."


	6. Chapter 6

Silverstreak slipped out of the hangar quietly. She knew Barricade would come looking for her later but that was alright. He'd find her easily. She just wanted to be alone. She realized that she would never truly belong on either planet. She was a human without a heart and a robot without wires and cords. She sighed. She eyed the sky in contempt.

How could the stars shine so brightly in the darkness?

Didn't they realize that it's futile to try and overpower the dark and that it will eventually swallow them up for eternity?

"Silverstreak..." Silverstreak jumped when she heard Optimus' voice and he chuckled. It was rare anyone ever surprised the small techno-organic.

"I apologize for frightening you." She turned to him blankly as if it hadn't affected her at all. He looked around for Barricade and found her to be alone, which was odd considering the leash Barricade had had Silverstreak on since the meeting.

"Where is Barricade?" He questioned as Silverstreak sighed.

"Inside recharging, I hope. He needs the rest." She replied quietly as she sat on the ground roughly at the Prime's feet.

"And why are you out here?" He asked as she gave another sigh in return.

"I needed to breathe."

"But you..."

"Figuratively, Prime. Figuratively." She sighed as Optimus chuckled.

"And what would you need to breathe for, Silverstreak?"

"Do you think I am being selfish?" She asked as she stared up at the stars. Optimus' optics widened as he stared at her. He had never known Silverstreak to be selfish, except maybe when it came to soda, but other than that.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned. Silverstreak heaved a heavy sigh and turned from the stars to her friend. Her eyes refocused and easily changed to crimson, a color Optimus noticed she used when her Decepticon ideals came to the surface.

"I am readily abandoning Old One for my own purposes. Had it not been for my interference Barricade would still be following Old One's orders and not yours, Prime." She growled as Optimus' optics hardened. Raising her in both worlds made her hostile. She knew too much for either side to let her go, and yet, she was a danger to both sides.

"Silverstreak, none of us can be sure of what the future holds..."

"And the riddles begin..." Silverstreak sighed as her eyes refocused and eased into a azure shade.

"Let me guess, 'Fate rarely calls upon us at a time that is convenient for us'?" She asked as Optimus chuckled.

"No, it doesn't."

* * *

"Hey Sam?" Mikaela leaned on her elbow as Sam turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Megatron's going to want to come and I don't know kill Barricade? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to let this kind of thing go." She asked as Sam shrugged.

"I don't think he's gonna take Starscream's word for it. Maybe after he confirms it, he will, but we've got some time until then." Sam replied as Mikaela nodded to agree with him. Bumblebee grumbled from beside them as Sam laughed.

"Oh, Bee, stop being mean. Silverstreak's happy, deal with it."

"I think Bee's jealous of Barricade. I think he had a crush on Silverstreak." Mikaela teased as Sam's eyes widened.

"You did, Bee? Seriously?!" Sam exclaimed as Bumblebee shook his head violently.

"Aww, that's cute."

* * *

"I don't think it's such a good idea, lettin' a 'con change sides so easily!" Ironhide grumbled as Jazz smirked at him.

"Aww, give him a break, Ironhide. It's bad enough he's sparkbonded to the most bipolar techno-organic on the planet, now he's got to worry about Megatron trying to kill him for betrayal." Jazz joked as the larger mech glared at him.

"People change, Ironhide." Ratchet offered as Prowl snorted.

"Rarely, Ratchet. You cannot simply go from evil to good in one day, no matter who your spark-bond is." Prowl argued as Bluestreak shrugged.

"I don't know. Jetfire did it and as did Wheelie." He offered as Prowl glared at him.

"Rare cases. Extremely rare cases. We cannot count on every Decepticon to be entirely good!" He replied as Jazz shook his head.

"Come on, you guys didn't think Silverstreak was ever going to be good after you found out she was made by Decepticons!" He argued as Ratchet nodded to agree with him.

"And you haven't seen the way he acts around her. He treats her as if she is delicate and I've never seen a 'con look at something so endearingly. I believe he truly cares for her." Ratchet added as Prowl and Ironhide shook their heads in disagreement.

"Ain't no 'con alive who'd willingly go against Megatron for no human, especially an Autobot protected human."

"Yes, Ironhide has a point. How do we know he is not simply betraying Megatron to betray us?" Prowl asked as Bluestreak shook his head.

"Come on, Prowl. I don't really think Barricade's that smart. Besides, if Prime and Silverstreak trust him, shouldn't we?"

* * *

"Barricade?" Barricade's optics opened at the sound of Silverstreak's voice and slowly he focused on her form in the dark. Her optics gave off a greenish glow as she sighed.

"You're still functioning." Her voice trembled as he stared at her. All he could feel was a dull panic emitting itself from her spark.

"Silverstreak, what..." He sat up and went to turn on his headlights so he could properly see her, but she quickly stopped him.

"No, no, no. You mustn't let them know you're here." She whispered as she climbed on to his shoulder.

"What? Who?" He asked as Silverstreak shook her head.

"_THEM_._ Them_, the ones who want me dead and will kill you to get me. _Them_!" She growled as Barricade raised an eye shield. Something was wrong, but what he couldn't figure out. His sensors told him they were alone in the hangar and the nearest life-form, human or otherwise, was in the hangar next door. He couldn't understand what had made Silverstreak so panicked and fidgety.

"Silverstreak, there's no one here." He mumbled as she shook her head.

"No! That's what they want you to think, but they're here. They're here alright." She replied as she searched the hangar for lifeforms that simply were not there.

"Fleshling..."

"There! There they are!" She screamed and pointed into the darkness. Barricade rolled his optics as he turned on his headlights onto the area and found it to be empty.

"There's no one there, fleshling." Barricade groaned. He turned to face Silverstreak and found tears glimmering in her optics. He sighed as he suddenly saw movement out of the corner of his vision field.

"Who's there?!" He growled as he bent low to the ground. Silverstreak squealed with the motion and clung to his shoulderplate in surprise. A series of barking echoed in the almost empty hangar as Barricade aimed his pulse cannon at a dog. Silverstreak's optics widened when she eyed the animal.

"Zenith! Primus! Barricade, put down you cannon!" She ordered. She easily slipped from Barricade's frame and approached the unfrightened canine.

"Zenith, what are you doin' out here? I bet Will's lookin' all over for you boy." She patted the dog's head as Barricade stared at her sudden change in behavior and attitude. He suddenly grumbled about human mentality as Silverstreak easily swept the large animal into her arms.

"Come on, Zenith. You'll be much more comfortable in your bed than in here with us." She cooed as Barricade watched her start to leave the hangar.

"You're just going to leave me here?" He growled as Silverstreak turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"What?" She asked as he glared at her.

"First, you disturb my perfectly peaceful recharge session, then you rattle on about something that isn't there, and then that beast comes and you voluntarily just walk away as if you had not just been clinging to me in pure fear!" His voice echoed in the hangar as she stared at him. His optics narrowed on her frame as she frowned at him.

"Now isn't the time, ok?"

"When will it be time, fleshling? Primus, you are one of the most annoying fleshbags I have ever met!" He insulted as Silverstreak's optics widened in hurt. Barricade instantly regretted his cruel words as he saw the tears glimmer in her optics. Suddenly she turned from him and shot out of the hangar. He groaned as he sat down roughly upon his now cold cot.

"Fraggin' female...."

* * *

"Silverstreak?" Prowl's optics widened when he found Silverstreak perched upon his desk, her optics dimming slowly. He sighed when she looked up at him and he saw her eyes were blue, just like his.

"Why are you here and not with Barricade?" He asked, although he had already assumed the answer.

"I...I must have....*yawn*...had a flashback..." She replied with a yawn as Prowl nodded.

"Very well. You may stay here tonight. I will go check on him for you." He offered as she nodded and slowly sank into a peaceful recharge session. Prowl sighed. He should've known this would happen. Prime should have known. They should have told Barricade. Prowl snorted. He thought the 'con would figure it out. He let out another sigh. He easily encased Silverstreak in his arms and proceeded to carry her back to the hangar she now shared with Barricade. The ex-Decepticon rose to his feet at Prowl's entrance and his optics widened when he saw who he was carrying.

"She fell asleep in my quarters." Prowl answered Barricade's unasked question.

"Why was she there?" Barricade asked as Prowl shrugged.

"Comfort, I suppose, though I can't imagine why she would come to me for it." Prowl answered simply as Barricade stared at Silverstreak's peaceful form.

"Can I assume she went a little, what Jazz likes to call, 'paranoid bipolar'?" Prowl asked as Barricade nodded.

"She started going on about the 'them' and how they'll going to kill her..." He grumbled as Prowl let out a soft chuckle, a rare expression from him.

"Yes, I've had my share of those experiences. So has almost every mech here. " Prowl replied as he gently laid Silverstreak upon her small cot.

"You have?" Barricade asked in surprise as Prowl nodded.

"Yes. Many of her parts come from offlined Cybertronians during the war and many of their memories were still linked to the parts, and due to an unavoidable glitch, the memories sometimes make their way into her processor and force her to have flashbacks that aren't her own." Prowl explained as Barricade's optics widened.

"Seekers," he realized as Prowl nodded.

"Yes, as well as shock troopers such as yourself." He added as Silverstreak turned over onto her side, her back to the two mechs.

"I never..."

"Of course, you didn't. Many of the newer mechs haven't realized it and they've dealt with her for a longer time period." Prowl replied simply as Barricade glared at the floor between his pedes. He had made a fool of himself over her actions for something that wasn't her fault. He groaned. He felt bad already.

"Good luck." Prowl's voice echoed as he exited the hangar, returning to his quarters. Barricade sighed as he looked down the calm form of the recharging Silverstreak. His finger gently stroked the dark curls that were strewn across her face and he smirked. He projected his holoform and easily slipped onto the cot, encasing her in his arms. His larger frame laid on the larger berth for him and he quietly drifted into recharge.

* * *

"And I don't think he's all that..."

"Ironhide!"

"What?! Man, the con' deserved it! I hope she shoots his face-plate off!" Ironhide grumbled as he slowly made his way to the table his teammates sat at.

"I wanted to see his face!" Jazz whined as Prowl rolled his eyes and Bluestreak chuckled.

"It was just like your face, my face, Bluestreak's face, Ironhide's face, every other mech's who's had the same experience's faces, Jazz. She confused him." Prowl replied unemotionally as Jazz pouted, his doorwings lowered in a disappointed manner.

"What I wanna know is why the frag she came runnin' to you, Prowl!" Ironhide mentioned as Bluestreak grinned.

"She had a crush on Prowl, right? Right?" Bluestreak added as Jazz shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think that's it...she didn't like Prowl all that much, no offense Prowl." Jazz corrected as Prowl shook his head.

"Yes, I do not understand her motives either. Perhaps it was because she knew I would be online?"

"You're always online. Dude, do you ever recharge?" Jazz asked jokingly as Prowl shook his head.

"I am always busy. Recharge takes time that we just don't have." Prowl answered as Bluestreak stared the fellow Praxian.

"Prowl, this isn't Cybertron. The planet isn't constantly at war. We do get a break. I bet Megatron recharges!"

"And dreams of offlining all of us!" Jazz added with a chuckle as the door to the meeting room slammed open. The mechs jumped in their seats, all save for Prowl who merely glared at the intruder.

"Silverstreak, what's the meaning..."

"Fraggin' 'con!" She shouted behind her as Barricade walked into the room glaring at her infuriated form.

"You could have told me, fleshling!"

"You thought I had short circuited, you slaggin' glitch!" She argued as the other mechs snickered at Barricade's current predicament.

"Well you did not give me much information to go on. I thought you had short circuited with all of that damn rambling!" Barricade growled as Silverstreak huffed in indignance. She sat beside Jazz and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I refuse to argue you with anymore, Barricade." She grumbled as Barricade snorted.

"Finally, it's quiet." He growled back. The other mechs at the table watched the feuding in amusement, all except Prowl who merely stared at them blankly.

"Aww, did you guys have a fight this morning?" Jazz cooed until Silverstreak's fist dented his arm shield. Bluestreak and Ironhide laughed at the injured mech as Ratchet grew concerned.

"Silverstreak, you did not tell me you had a relapse..." He mentioned as Silverstreak glared at Prowl.

"That's cause you didn't need to know. I handled it on my own. It wasn't as bad this time as it was the last time, Ratch." Silverstreak growled as Barricade looked down the line to the medic.

"She has had worse?" He asked as every mech nodded.

"One time, she even...."

"One word, Bluestreak and I will offline you so quickly your optics won't even have time to widen..." Silverstreak threatened as Bluestreak instantly closed his mouth. The other mechs were quiet as Barricade stared at them.

"Are you truly afraid of such a small being?" He asked aloud as Bluestreak leaned over closer to him.

"Small being, big guns. The femme's got more guns than Ironhide and bigger ones too. Why do you think we even keep her at the table?" He asked as Barricade's optics widened.

"You did not inform me of your weapons, Silverstreak." He mentioned as Silverstreak glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you, glitch."


End file.
